Titles are hard
by AnotherYugiohfangirl
Summary: Shonen-ai warning. Malik returns to Japan alone, for reasons that are his own (that rhymes!) But he has no where to stay, so he gets a job at Kaiba corp under a false name. Eventually, Kaiba finds out... will he give a darn, or not? Read and find out.
1. Quiet return

Summary: Malik returns to Japan alone, for reasons that are his own (that rhymes!) But he has no where to stay, so he gets a job at Kaiba corp under a false name. Eventually, Kaiba finds out... will he give a darn, or not? Read and find out.   
Couples: KaibaxMalik..... KaibaxJounouchi..... MalikxRyouxBakura....  
Warnings: Yaoi, duh. Also, Spoilers unless you all ready go to a certain Thai sight and have all ready learned of all the spoilers, lol.  
Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's a damn good thing. If I owned it, they wouldn't air it, and none of you would be fans of it, or reading this. '  
  
Quiet Return  
  
"...." A young Egyptian boy with platinum blonde hair was reading a book on a train, headed to Domino City. He tugged his trench up a little more, to hide his face better, before he pushed his sunglasses up a bit more. If anyone noticed he was Egyptian, more than just a little attention would likely befall onto him.  
He sighed, tiredly as he glanced out the window. They were all most there....  
He put his book in his huge overcoat pocket before standing and heading to another part of the train. It was all most time....  
  
Seto Kaiba, the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp, the richest man in the city, recent holder of Duel Monsters World Champion title- was drooling, snoozing in his bed. It was three thirty in the morning, and he was sleeping like a rock.  
Suddenly his alarm clock went off and he sat up and turned it off, turned and slipped his shoes on, then headed to the bathroom to shower before he got ready for work. He was so tired, but at least he'd finally gotten some sleep.... Three hours of sleep.  
"Mm..." He shut his eyes as the hot water splashed him in the face.  
"Niisama?" Mokuba knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Come in, Mokuba." Kaiba called, scrubbing his hair.  
"Oh, you're in the shower, I didn't know..." Mokuba blinked, staring at the bathroom door. "Well, a lotta guys quit today."  
"How many?" Kaiba asked. "And why in the world are you up so early?"  
Mokuba stared at Kaiba's bed longingly. Big warm comforters... fluffy soft pillow... Had his brother said something?  
"Huh?" Mokuba blinked.  
"I said why are you up so early?" Kaiba came out, fully dressed in his usual business attire.  
"Oh-!" Mokuba smiled. "You said I could manage your interviews today, if there were more than thirty."  
"WHAT?! How many were there?!" Kaiba snapped.  
"....Fifty two."  
"Why did they all quit?" Kaiba muttered, annoyed. "Not that it matters."  
"Well, eleven quit because they're worried, they don't like getting bugged about the holographs whenever someone finds out they work here, seventeen were let go for giving information to another company, twenty retired, you sure had a lotta old guys working here, niisama, and the other twenty four were either slackers or morons anyway, so they were dropped like rocks." Mokuba smiled.  
"Hn." Kaiba turned and headed out. "Are you sure you want to come?"  
"Yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Let's go."  
Kaiba smiled lightly. "All right."  
  
"Are all the passengers off of the train?" The conductor asked as he checked his list. "According to this, there should be one more."  
"Shh... do you hear something?" One of the workers glanced at a freight on the train. Strange noises were coming from it.  
"...Open it up..."  
Two men opened it, and Malik threw his coat over the conductor's eyes as he sped off, on his motorcycle, heading down to Domino.  
"Who was that?!!" The conductor growled as he took the coat off, annoyed.  
"Obviously the missing person... I don't think he paid..."  
"...Oh well... Nothing we can do now, let's go." The conductor snapped, heading off.  
  
"Man, I'm starving..." Jounouchi mumbled as he and Yugi bought a newspaper and headed back out.  
"You wanna come over for something to eat?" Yugi offered.  
"No thanks, I gotta check out the wanted ads. I gotta get me a job..." Jounouchi sighed.  
Suddenly a motorcycle whizzed by, the person riding grabbed the newspaper out of Jounouchi's hands.  
"Thankyooooooooooooooooooooou!!!!" They called as they whizzed off.  
"HEY!!!!" Jounouchi wailed, angrily.  
"...Did that motorcycle seem familiar?" Yugi blinked.  
"Hey yeah, looked kinda like the one Malik showed us when we saw him in Egypt last... so they have the same bike... get a good look at the driver?"  
"No... I was kinda shocked..." Yugi smiled, nervously.  
"That's okay, but let's get outa here..." Jounouchi shuddered. "That was creepy..."  
  
"Okay, wanted ads... wanted ads... C'mon, paper, make me feel wanted..." Malik mumbled as he drove, reading the paper as he did so.  
"HEY!"  
"WAAAAAH!"  
"Watch where you're-"  
"EEEEP!!!"  
"Hn?" Malik glanced over his paper and gawked as he swerved out of the way of- a wall. '  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!" Malik flew off of his bike as it exploded into the wall. "DAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!! Hn?" He blinked, looking up at the building he'd crashed into. His eyes went googly and bubbles surrounded the beautiful building. "...It's a sign...."  
Yes it was... A help wanted sign, posted on the beautiful (and cool- looking) Kaiba Corp building!  
"It's beeeaauuuutiful...." Malik smiled, standing and going to pick up his flaming wanted ads. He put them in his pocket in case this job didn't work out. He then headed in.  
"Mncha mncha mncha mncha..." The lady behind the front desk was chewing gum with her mouth open, filing her nails. She glanced up at him. "...Mm-yes? How can I help you?"  
"Um... what jobs are available?" Malik asked, smiling.  
".... For high school dropouts?" She narrowed her eyes and Malik blinked, confused.  
"High school? What's that?"  
The woman shuddered. "The position of janitor is open. You like to clean, kid?"  
"I don't LIKE to clean, I HAVE to clean!!!" Malik snapped, having had the same argument with his sister before, when his obsessive compulsive tendencies would seemingly take over his entire body and mind.  
"...Okay... the job pays nine dollars an hour." The woman snapped.  
"Cool! I'll take it!" Malik exclaimed.  
"Kid, you gotta apply, fill out paper work, and then interview." The woman handed him the paper work.  
"...Okay! Thanks." Malik smiled, heading off to sit down and fill out the papers.  
'Name.... Namu... what's a popular first name? ah, Namu Takeishi!" He wrote it down, nice and neat. 'Age... 16, Position applying for, janitor, bla bla bla... hmm...' he continued writing as Kaiba and Mokuba entered, both carrying a briefcase.  
"Good morning, Kaiba-sama." The woman stood. Malik's eyes widened and he raised his paper up to cover his face as he wrote, then stood, so that Kaiba wouldn't get annoyed.  
Kaiba blinked, turning to glance at him as he continued writing while standing.  
"...He's respectful and he works at the same time, that's very productive. Hire him." Kaiba told her, before heading up with his brother.  
Malik let out a sigh of relief before approaching her desk. "You heard the man! Give me my mop."  
"..." The woman sweat dropped, handing him a mop.  
'It looks kinda like Bakura...' Malik snickered.  
  
"I'll be working in my office, if you need anything, contact me." Kaiba told his little brother as he headed into his office.  
"Err- right!" Mokuba headed off to the interviewing office. He sat down behind a desk and smiled, happily, clasping his hands, waiting for someone to come in to be interviewed... at Four in the morning. 


	2. Confrontation

Okay, so writing the first chapter was easy enough- and I haven't had any reviews yet... because I just posted the first chapter a few minutes ago- anyway, I'm gonna put up all that I have so far in different chapters, and if people don't like them, oh well, and if you do, review, onegai shimassu. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Am I supposed to do this in every chapter? Oh well. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Confrontation  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm hmm..." Malik hummed to himself as he scrubbed some windows and walls.  
"Doo doo doo doo doo....-.-" He mumbled as he scrubbed the kitchen tables.  
"Mmm.... " He groaned as he scrubbed some toilets.  
"Not quite as glamorous working in Kaiba Corp as you thought, huh, kid? I mean the pay's pretty good, but over-all, it's a very degrading job." A man with a mustache commented from the stall next to Malik.  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I need the money."  
"Saving up for college?"  
"No, I'm living on my own... sorta."  
"Not me, I live with my mother." The man sighed. "Just got this job a month ago."  
"Really? How are you liking it?" Malik blinked.  
"Sorry, I came in here to cry..." The man mumbled. Malik sweat droped as he heard sniffling from the stall beside him. "I'm Takeishi."  
"Me too." Malik sweatdroped. "You can call me Namu... uh... is your job really that bad?" Malik blinked.  
"Rinda left me..." The man sobbed.  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Malik blinked. "Well... umm... she wasn't worth it?" He sweat dropped.  
Suddenly they heard someone cry out for help.  
"What was that?" Malik exclaimed.  
"Well- err, Kaiba-sama has many enemies, weird stuff like that happens all the time, it's best if we just hide in here..." Takeishi pulled his feet up onto the toilet as he cowardly waited inside.  
"...I'll be right back." Malik darted out, then blinked when he heard a muffled cry. Malik glanced into the next room and saw a large man, covering Mokuba's mouth and pulling out a sharp object. Malik gasped, grabbing his cloak out of his backpack before throwing it over Mokuba.  
The man blinked and growled, turning and throwing his knife at Malik, who gawked before moving out of the way and catching it.  
The man growled, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Malik.  
"Kki..." Malik's eyes narrowed and he leapt out of the way, throwing the daggar as he rolled out of the way of a few gunshots. The knife slid through the man's hand and he dropped the gun, crying out in pain. Malik leapt at him and tackled him to the ground before punching him hard in the gut, knocking him unconcious.  
"...Phew..." Malik whiped away his sweat before grabbing his cloak and putting it on.  
Mokuba blinked and looked around, confused at what had happened. "...Who're you?"  
"New janitor! My name's Namu Takeishi, nice to meet you, err, Mokuba- sama!" Malik smiled.  
"...That was awesome! Thanks for helping me! I dunno how that guy got in, you should apply for security guard!"  
"...Heh, that one wasn't open." Malik chuckled.  
"...It is now!" Mokuba picked up his intercom. "Jido, you're fired, I was just attacked."  
"Jido's dead, sir.." the woman replied.  
"...Well I feel like a jerk... Call the cops, please, Naia."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now then- huh?" Mokuba blinked as he looked around. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Sir?" Naia's voice was heard over Kaiba's intercom.  
"What?" Kaiba asked.  
"That boy you asked me to hire, well um... I did a background check on him, and he's non-existant... he lied about his name."  
"...Hn..." Kaiba stood. "Really? What position did he apply for?"  
"Janitor."  
"...I'll check it out." Kaiba stood. People had been known to try to work for him before, to sabatauge his company, but usually they had a computer job... maybe this guy planned on working his way up... with hard work... a lot of hard work.  
He glanced into Mokuba's office. "Mokuba, has anyone come in to interview, yet?"  
"No." Mokuba shook his head and Kaiba nodded.  
"Okay."  
"But Niisama, that new janitor guy just saved me from an attacker!"  
"WHAT attacker?!" Kaiba gawked.  
"That one..." Mokuba pointed out the window, where the man was being carried away in handcuffs. Kaiba gawked.  
"He was pretty nice." Mokuba smiled. "But he didn't interview."  
"The attacker?"  
"THE JANITOR!"  
"Oh..." He headed off and blinked when he heard two voices coming from the bathroom.  
He recognized them both. One was that whiner from the third department. He whined a lot, but always got his work done, and he never whined to Kaiba, so he didn't care. The other sounded a lot like...  
He opened the door to confirm his suspicions.  
"Maybe if you just talk to your sister and explain your reasons for disliking her so much, she'll appologize and be nicer to you..." Malik was suggesting as he scrubbed a urinal.  
"Malik?!" Kaiba gawked.  
Malik froze and glanced up at him. "...My name's Takeishi, you must have me confused with-"  
"Malik, what're you doing here?!" Kaiba folded his arms, annoyed.  
"....As much as I hate to say it, I'm scrubbing urinals..." Malik sweat droped.  
"...I can see that. I meant in Domino."  
"...I came all the way across the seas just to work for you, Kaiba- sama!!!" Malik bowed politely at the waist.  
"...What an inspirational worker..." Tears streamed down Takeishi's cheeks and Kaiba sweatdroped.  
"Please report to my office immediately." Kaiba headed off.  
"...You're either doomed, or lucky beyond belief... either way, bye kid..." Takeishi blinked as Malik headed in. 


	3. Working Too Hard

Okay, chapter three, and I need to leave a warning for this one. Mild yaoi warning- no good stuff, of course, this has to be kept at the most PG- 13.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ok? Get over it. -.-  
  
Working Too Hard.   
  
"Malik, what're you doing in Domino?" Kaiba snapped, folding his arms.  
"I came by myself, if you're wondering about my sister or brother, um... I came to live here, in Japan." Malik shrugged.  
"... Does your sister know you're here?"  
"Of course she does, it was her idea." Malik smiled.  
"Really?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "And why did you come to work for me?"  
"Mostly because you pay really good money, and I'm going to need it to rent an apartment and pay for food, plus it was a sign from the heavens!" Malik pointed out the window.  
"How so?"  
"My motorcycle crashed into the building, completely destroying it, it being my motorcycle, your building wasn't damaged at all, I swear! It looks like glass, but it's not! It's cool. Anyway, it left me stuck here, right in front of this help wanted sign." He held it up. "The gods practically told me flat out 'Malik, you're not going anywhere but to Kaiba Corps! You have to get a great job, then when the day is done, you must use the money you earned to buy a home, and food, so you don't die!!!!"  
Kaiba glared at the sign. "Malik, you're supposed to leave the sign there, so other people will come in and try for jobs."  
"...Oh... I'll put it back when I clean the windows!" Malik exclaimed.  
"You won't be cleaning the windows! You're fired! You lied on your application!" Kaiba snapped.  
"You can't fire me! I quit!"  
"Fine."  
"Fine! So can I try out for one of these tech jobs?" Malik glanced at the help wanted sign. "I heard the security position is open now, too..."  
Kaiba snatched it out of his hands, annoyed. "Malik, even if you DID work HERE, you couldn't possibly pay for an apartment or food after only working for one day! Tell me you brought money with you."  
"Of course! I brought 550.45 yen." Malik exclaimed.  
"...Five bucks? You planned on making it on five dollars?!" Kaiba snapped.  
"...Yeah..." Malik blinked. "I had planned on getting a job..."  
Kaiba sighed, annoyed. "And if you couldn't?"  
"There is no couldn't! I HAD to get a job, and apparently I still do, so stop wasting my time." Malik snapped, turning and heading out.  
"...." Kaiba followed him for a moment, before looking around. The place did look great... and there hadn't been a janitor in a week, the place looked aweful before Malik showed up. "Malik...."  
"What?" Malik turned, annoyed.  
"You're a hard worker, and you seem very determined... you can work here for three weeks, that should be enough to pay for an appartment, or at least for an appartment for a month, then after that, you have to go get some other job."  
"...Yes sir." Malik nodded, grabbing up his mop again.  
"...Malik, I fired you from janitor."  
Malik blinked. "Oh- then what-"  
"From now until the third week is over, you're my personal assistant."  
"...Personal assistant?" Malik blinked. "How much does it pay?"  
"Fifteen an hour."  
"...How many hours?" Malik gawked, nearly drooling.  
"All day and all night."  
  
"And everything he sees is just blue..." Malik sang, happily as he ran an errand for Kaiba, who was practicing fighting a duel monster simulation.  
"And white... hnhnhn." Mokuba handed him a folder as the two passed in the hallway.  
"How's the interviewing going?"  
"Since you put the sign back? Much better, and the paperwork?"  
"I have to go over it tonight, I'll tell you tomorrow." Malik sweat dropped.  
"See ya."  
"Bye." Malik waved, heading into the coffee room.  
"Malik?"  
Malik blinked as the com on his collar beeped.  
"...Yeah?" Malik pressed it.  
"I finished with the simulations, I'm in my office."  
"Yes sir!" Malik nodded, getting the coffee and heading into Kaiba's office. He headed in and blinked, looking around. "...Kaiba?"  
"Add a -sama at the end of that each time you say it here Malik, I don't want any extra attention brought to myself." Kaiba snapped as he raised up from behind his desk.  
"Sorry... I forgot." Malik smiled lightly, setting the coffee down on the desk.  
"It's been a week. For the past week, I've reminded you six hundred and eighty nine times."  
"...Well at least that's the only thing you've had to keep telling me, you're not gonna fire me are you?" Malik huffed.  
"...No." Kaiba sighed, leaning back in his chair and drinking some coffee. Malik had been staying with Kaiba and Mokuba for the past week. As Kaiba's personal 24/7 assistant, it was Malik's job to do whatever Kaiba asked, whenever he asked, which meant that living with him was much more convenient.  
"...Are you okay?" Malik asked.  
"Since when is verifying 'how I'm doing' a part of your job description?" Kaiba snapped.  
"...I just wanna know if you're okay..." Malik huffed. "You work too much, I'm worried about you. You're going to have a heart attack or a stroke before you're twenty!"  
"I doubt it." Kaiba snapped as Malik headed behind him. "...What're you doing?"  
"Mokuba told me that you worked out yesterday without stretching, and that you said your back and shoulders hurt earlier this morning, I thought you might like an Egyptian- style massage! We're very good at it, you know." Malik placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders and got to work.  
"Hnn... if you pull any of that pressure point stuff, I'll kill you."  
"I wouldn't do that, I need the money." Malik teased. "so you do weights, huh? If you worked out yesterday, then your next weight day is tomorrow, right?"  
"Right."  
"Can I workout with you?" Malik asked. "I've been using your gym on my breaks every other day, it's a great gym..."  
"I have my own personal gym that I use, you can workout with me, if you don't mind getting up at four in the morning."  
"I don't... I'm used to getting up early." Malik shrugged.  
"Mmm..." Kaiba's head lowered slightly and he shut his eyes. "Maybe you should have tried for physical therapist. They make a lot of money..."  
"I need to go to college for that." Malik sighed, working his hands over Kaiba's shoulders and massaging his pectorals.  
"...What're you doing..." Kaiba whispered, raising his head.  
Malik nipped at Kaiba's neck and ear gently and Kaiba blushed, pulling quickly away.  
"What's wrong?" Malik smirked. "You seem tense again."  
"What're you doing?" Kaiba snapped, annoyed.  
"...Hitting on you?" Malik blinked. "You don't like me?"  
"I don't like men, Malik."  
"Why not?" Malik blinked. "You don't seem to like girls."  
"I don't have time for those kinds of things, Malik, I have to work... if you try something like that again, I'll fire you." Kaiba sat down as the blonde circled his desk.  
"I bet I know why you're such a hard-ass, Kaiba-sama." Malik got up onto Kaiba's desk and sat down in front of Kaiba, as he untied his tie. "And I bet I can put you in a good mood..."  
"Kki..." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.  
"...I'm just doing my job... helping my boss to stay at the top of his own game. In order to be completely sharp, you can't have anything distracting you, right?" Malik whispered, trailing a hand down Kaiba's chest to his lower abdomen, where it stopped.  
"...What're you suggesting?" Kaiba whispered harshly.  
"... You hired me to be your personal assistant, Mr. Kaiba... let me assist you..." Malik whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips across the CEO's as his hand rubbed Kaiba through his pants.  
'If he needs the money so badly, why is he risking getting fired? Is he some kind of idio- whoooooa....' Kaiba moaned softly before shoving Malik off of him.  
"Kusou...." Malik sat up on the desk before growling annoyed. He tackled Kaiba, who gawked as he hit the ground hard. Malik's mouth soon found his and the blonde's hands found Kaiba's belt, as his skilled fingers worked hard to unbuckle it.  
Kaiba shut his eyes tightly.  
"Kaiba-sama?"  
"Hn?" Kaiba blinked open his eyes.  
"...You're falling asleep... maybe you should go home." Malik blinked, holding his coffee.  
Kaiba blushed and stared at Malik. "...Uh..."  
"...You okay?" Malik blinked.  
"...I'm fine... get Mokuba."  
"Ah- yes sir." Malik smiled, setting down Kaiba's coffee and heading off the find the younger Kaiba brother.  
Kaiba rubbed his temples and stared at the coffee. 'I've been working too hard...' 


	4. Live it up

All righty, in this Chapter, Malik and Kaiba grow a bit closer. Yay. Wait 'til you see next chapter! BWAHAHAHA! Okay, that's obnoxious, I take it back... anyway, this chapter'll be full of confrontations. Tanoshii!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. (It being Yu-Gi-Oh). Sorry, I wanna be a lawyer when I grow up- they know loop holes, trust me! O.O hides under a rock  
  
"Hey Mokuba?" Malik knocked on the door and gawked.  
Jounouchi turned and blinked at him as Mokuba gulped.  
"...MALIK?!!"  
"Jounouchi..." Malik blinked.  
"Yeah, what is it, Malik?" Mokuba sweat dropped.  
"Your brother says it's time to go..." Malik gulped.  
"What's he doin' here?" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
"What're YOU doing here?" Malik snapped back, annoyed.  
Jounouchi glowered at him. "I'm interviewing for a job."  
"I work here. I beat you." Malik snickered.  
"Grrr..." Jounouchi growled.  
"Uh, he passed the interview and he qualifies... congratulations, Jounouchi, you're our new janitor."  
"Hn... what a lame job." Malik snickered, walking off as Jounouchi glowered at him.  
  
"Yeah, that Malik guy had the job of janitor for about an hour before he got bumped all the way up to Kaiba's assistant, so I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as ya think." Takeishi told Jounouchi as he mopped up some puke.  
"....Mmhmm..." Jounouchi groaned, annoyed. 'Why's Malik here... shouldn't he be in Egypt? I gotta talk to him...'  
"Don't inhale, or you might have to clean up double the mess, that's what my mother always told me-"  
"Hey, Takeishi." Jounouchi turned to him. "Anyone know where Malik lives?"  
"With Kaiba-sama, all of the personal assistants of the past have."  
"YOU MEAN HE LIVES WITH KAIBA?!! NO WAAAY!!!" Jounouchi gawked.  
  
"Oyasumi, Mokuba-kun." Malik smiled, closing Mokuba's door.  
He turned and blinked when he saw Kaiba standing right in front of him. "Oh- hey, Kaiba!"  
"...-Sama."  
"-Sama..." Malik blushed, rubbing the back of his head.  
Kaiba smirked. "Come with me."  
Malik blinked and followed him.  
"Malik... you've been completely honest with me for as long as you've been working for me, and you've been a hard worker. None of my other personal assistants lasted more than four days.  
"Are you firing me?" Malik arched a brow.  
Kaiba sighed, annoyed. "Do you know how often you ask me that?"  
"...Mm... it's gotta be at least twice a day..."  
"To me, it seems very unprofessional that you ask that so often. It seems as though you feel you deserved to be fired. Is that the case?" Kaiba turned to him, arms folded.  
"...No... it's just... because, well... you're such a jerk..." Malik smirked.  
Kaiba smirked back, before continuing on down the hall. "Come with me, Malik, there's something important I need to talk to you about."  
"...Am I getting a raise?"  
"HA!"  
"...You didn't have to be so cruel." Malik pouted. "I get the feeling I'm in trouble... that's why I asked if I was fired... that's why I ask so much... when I was a kid, my father was very hard on me, even though he treated me better than the others, and all of his servants, he was still pretty mean to me, always making me feel worthless, and stupid..."  
Kaiba could relate to that. "What's your point?" Like he'd show it. Pfft.  
"Well, whenever he talked to me, it seemed like it was to scold me, or to warn me to stop doing something I hadn't realized I'd been doing... So whenever people at a 'higher status' or whatever, say they want to talk to me... I assume it's because I'm doing something wrong... I'm sorry I make it seem like I have a low-self esteem, or low-confidence level... I promise I know I'm perfect, it's you I doubt!" Malik smiled, teasingly.  
Kaiba chuckled, heading into a room. "Come in, Malik."  
Malik closed the door behind him.  
  
"Are you serious?" Yugi's large innocent eyes widened even more, somehow. "How in the world did Malik get here all by himself?!"  
"Takeishi, this guy at work, he says it's true, and the secretary I have charmed down there hates Malik, not that I blame her, and she knows a lot about him, as far as his living conditions. Everyone there knows Malik lives with Kaiba now, which means his sister and Rishido can't be there!" Jounouchi huffed.  
"So Malik's come back on his own?" Anzu blinked. "I wonder why we haven't seen him... do you think he dislikes us?"  
"He's Kaiba's personal assistant, so it's hard to say." Honda commented, stroking his chin, thoughtfully. He had developed five whiskers and was constantly trying to bring as much attention to them as humanly possible. "Even if he wasn't working twenty-four seven, I doubt he'd want to see us, though. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, at least since after he gave up with the whole trying to kill Atemu thing... but I just think he's trying to bury his past, and us along with it- in his mind, anyway."  
"Wow, Honda! That was very insightful and intelligent of you!" Anzu commented, smirking teasingly. "Too bad you look like such a big dork, rubbing your scrubbies."  
"Not scrubbies!!! It's a BEARD!!!"  
"You know..." Jounouchi blinked. "I think Shizuka once told me she didn't like men with beards..."  
"WHY NOT?!!" Honda gawked.  
"Probably from the whole Santa imposter ordeal. Now she thinks men with beards are fake and phonies and stuff..."  
"....Got a razor, Yugi?" Honda turned to Yugi.  
"Just look at the guy- he doesn't even have a pair of scissors." Otogi teased Yugi, who smiled up at him.  
"I say we all go to Kaiba Corp tomorrow, to say hi to Malik. I bet it'll make him feel really happy!" Anzu suggested.  
"Good idea." Honda nodded. "Maybe Shizuka can come."  
"Isn't Malik that one really attractive blonde Egyptian guy from battle city?" Otogi blinked. "Oh- I remember now! He was in Egypt, now I know who you're all talking about! I say we go without Shizuka, that guys is really really hot."  
"...Good point." Honda nodded, gulping.  
"...There's just one problem, you guys." Yugi sighed, lowering his head.  
"What's that?" Jounouchi leaned forward, expectantly.  
"...I talked to Ishizu the other day...."  
"And?"  
"...She has no idea where Malik is."  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Jounouchi leapt to his feet, excitedly. "I'm so gonna bust him! Let's go down to Kaiba mansion right now!"  
"At ten PM?" Anzu blinked.  
"Kaiba doesn't sleep!!! He's like a robot!"  
"...Okay..." Honda sighed. "Otogi?"  
"Sure, we can take my car..." Otogi scratched his head, tiredly. "...When did it hit ten? Shouldn't we send Anzu come?"  
"HEY!" Anzu teased. "You're all ugly! Nothing's gonna happen!"  
They all glowered at her as Yugi laughed.  
  
"Can you explain yourself?" Kaiba leaned back, folding his arms.  
"..." Malik lowered his gaze. "...Well... I.... ah..."  
"You lied to me. Why is that?" Kaiba snapped. "Did you really think I would care that you ran away?"  
"I don't know..." Malik shrugged, looking Kaiba in the eyes. "I don't know! Do you? You seem to care!"  
"I don't want to get into any trouble. Do you know what the authorities in Egypt would do to me if they found out I was harboring some run-away punk teenager and letting him work for me? Worse yet, do you know what ISHIZU would do if she found out I had you here?!!"  
"...She'd kill me, not you, why're you so worried?" Malik huffed.  
"Malik, why did you come here? To Domino? You lied to me before... I want the truth this time."  
"...I came to find someone... to find them... that's all..."  
"I won't ask you who... I don't really care, and I probably don't want to know."  
"What do you think will happen to you? What's your problem, anyway?" Malik huffed.  
"...We'll continue this discussion tomorrow, Malik... get some sleep." Kaiba sighed.  
"Are you going to sleep?" Malik blinked.  
"That's none of your business- do as I say."  
"I won't go to sleep until my boss does! That's my job." Malik folded his arms, sternly.  
Kaiba glowered at him. "You need sleep, now go to sleep. I sleep more than you do, so-"  
"Yes, I know. You don't seem like the kind of person who'd fall asleep on the job, but occasionally when nothing's going on, I come in to ask you something and you're snoozing away on your desk. YOU'RE the one who should go to sleep."  
"You're stepping way out of line, Malik." Kaiba stood, pushing his chair away.  
"Especially considering your personal assistant could walk in on you moaning his name in your sleep at any given second."  
"You're fi-" Kaiba stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened.  
"...." Malik held his piercing lavender gaze on Kaiba's his eyes baring into Kaiba, daring him to finish that sentence.  
"...What are you talking about?" Kaiba's hand, which was clenched around the back of a chair, trembled with anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
Malik approached Kaiba, who took a step back, gritting his teeth together.  
"Kaiba..." Malik snapped, equally as angry as he stopped in front of Kaiba, not once tearing his eyes from Kaiba's. "Kaiba-SAMA, right? Well, Kaiba-sama... Why is it, exactly? Why do you dream about me?"  
"I don't." Kaiba snapped.  
"Don't lie!" Malik closed his eyes, angrily. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE!!! Even if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes-!" He reopened said eyes and turned his glower back onto Kaiba. "Even if I hadn't!!! I can still tell! Don't look me in the eyes and lie to me... I'm a person, you can't do that! Do you look Mokuba in the eyes and lie to him?!"  
"You're fired."  
"Do you look Yugi in the eyes and intentionally lie to him?!!"  
"Get out of my room."  
Malik blinked, looking up surprised. So they were in Kaiba's room...  
"Right now." Kaiba snapped, unfolding his arms.  
"....You ready to use force?" Malik snapped.  
"Yes, I am." Kaiba replied, coldly.  
"..." Malik kicked the door closed from behind him and Kaiba blinked, confused.  
"Okay, I won't put up a fight!!! Take me... just be gentle."  
"..." Kaiba's eyes widened and he backed away. "GYAAAH!!! I'm not gay like you, Malik! I'm-"  
"HMMM.... then why do you fantasize about me?" Malik narrowed his eyes on Kaiba, annoyed.  
"I don't kno- ooooh... you..." Kaiba clenched his fists, angrily.  
"AHAHA! So you DO fantasize about me! I knew it!"  
"..."  
"Well you fired me from personal assistant..." Malik reached up and ran his fingers down Kaiba's cheek as the older teenager froze, eyes wide. "Maybe you can hire me to do something else for the night?"  
"....Kaiba Seto does not purchase whores, Malik. Get out." Kaiba snapped.  
Malik smirked, pulling his hand away. "I was only kidding, you bastard. Get over yourself... all I want from you is a promise."  
"A promise?" Kaiba blinked.  
"...Don't tell my sister I'm here." Malik turned to leave.  
"...Malik-"  
"Hm?" Malik turned, blinking.  
"..."  
The two stared at each other for a moment before Kaiba gulped.  
"I want my coffee with milk in it tomorrow." Kaiba closed his door shut in Malik's face.  
Malik blinked. "...What's that mean?"  
Kaiba reopened the door. "It means you're not fired, idiot." He then slammed it closed in Malik's face again.  
Malik smiled, happily. "WOO HOO!" He turned and headed to his room before gawking at what he found.  
"So it's true." Honda smirked.  
"Hey Malik!" Anzu waved. "Welcome to Japan!"  
"We need to talk." Yugi told him.  
Malik gulped. 


	5. So you can let it crash

Okay, to clear some things up, I'll write a list of definitions for the slang terms I use in here at the bottom of this chapter- also, Ishizu is Ishizu's name in the Japanese version. It's not Isis. I have the Japanese version. I promise it's Ishizu. Get over it, please, thank you. Also, I used to be obsessed with thinking it was Lishto, not Rishido, but basically, they're pronounced the same, so wth? On with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim nothing! NOTHING! Yu-gi-oh is MINE!!! Just kidding... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... you have my permission to hit me with bricks. Curls up into a ball  
  
"Why did you just run away like that?" Yugi demanded.  
"..." Malik glowered at him, annoyed, as he gave Anzu some coffee.  
"That's pretty messed up, man! Your sister is probably worried sick, and big sisters aren't the kinda people you want worried." Honda snapped.  
"How could you be so irresponsible? I mean you've always been pretty immature, but running away and mooching off of Kaiba? How can you hold your head up so high?" Otogi asked.  
"Lay off, you guys..." Anzu snapped. "I'm sure Malik has his reasons..."  
"Well I feel ultimately horrible for choosing yours as the body I risked back in battle city." Malik smiled kindly to her and she blushed, smiling back.  
Yugi fumed. "YOU SHOULD CALL YOUR SISTER AND TELL HER WHERE YOU ARE!!!"  
"If I tell you I will, will you go home?" Malik snapped, offering him some coffee, too.  
"Thank you." Yugi accepted it. "AND NO! OF COURSE NOT! I have to watch you."  
"Goodnight." Malik smiled, crawling under his covers and closing his eyes.  
Anzu chuckled from her spot at the edge of the bed, and Honda and Otogi exchanged annoyed looks.  
"Malik... I'd never do that to my big brother." Mokuba spoke up from his spot next to Malik. "I bet Ishizu's scared silly."  
"She told me to never come back, so of course she doesn't know where I am- she doesn't care." Malik sat up, annoyed. "And I'm not going back- they're better off without me, for real, so go home."  
"Malik, that's horrible... and it's not true-" Anzu started, but Malik's glare silenced her.  
"Do you guys think this is some pitty party, attention-seeking act from some spoiled teenage brat?" Malik snapped at them all. "I left because I'm an adult, and I chose to live in Domino, rather than living here. People were threatening my family constantly back in Egypt, but here, hardly anyone even knows who I am!"  
"Lots of people know who you are, Malik!" Honda snapped. "They just never see you, because you're Kaiba's assistant!"  
"Guys, let's go." Jounouchi stood, annoyed. "Malik's made his stupid and spoiled decision- and he's not going back on it... so let's not waste anymore time trying to talk some sense into him."  
"Say what you want, Mr. Janitor." Malik smirked as Jounouchi glowered at him.  
"Kki..." The Japanese blonde's eyes narrowed annoyed as Malik's smirk grew wider.  
"Okay... well... goodnight, Malik-kun." Anzu kissed him on the cheek before heading out. "If you ever want to talk, we're all here for you." She smiled.  
"...Yeah, if you change your mind, give us a call." Yugi smiled lightly, still mostly jealous, before he followed Anzu.  
"I'll get you guys a ride." Mokuba said, grabbing Honda and Otogi's sleeves and pulling them both out the door.  
"... See you at work. Jounouchi." Malik tilted his head toward his door and Jounouchi approached him, slowly.  
"...I don't know what your plan is, or why you're really here... but apparently, it has something to do with Kaiba, so I'll be watching you." Jounouchi snapped.  
"I'm scared. I'll have a janitor watching my back while I work... Wrong kinda eeby jeebies, Jounouchi-kun."  
"...Two evil ass holes and I know they're plotting something..." Jounouchi muttered as he headed out.  
"Hmpf." Malik threw a block of wood at the door, knocking it closed. Why did he have a block of wood? Because it was convenient.  
  
"Kaiba-sama?" Malik poked his head in through Kaiba's office door.  
Kaiba was snoozing on his desk, his papers lying all about the room.  
  
"...Hmm..." Malik blinked, entering before closing the door behind him. He slowly approached Kaiba, setting his coffee down beside the brunette's head. He then snuck around behind Kaiba and leaned down to whisper into his ear.  
"...Kaiba?"  
"...Hn?" Kaiba's eyes opened slowly.  
"...Dreaming about me, again?" Malik whispered, and Kaiba sat up, blushing.  
"NO.... next time knock! I'd wake up if you knocked."  
"You keep falling asleep, you're going to lead yourself face first into some sort of sleep disorder if you keep up with this." Malik stated, annoyed. "I can't tell if you need more sleep, orr maybe it's just because I'm not fast enough?"  
Kaiba blinked, staring at him ebarrassed.  
Malik's tanned cheeks went pink and he pressed his hands down onto Kaiba's desk, leaning down to look him straight in the eyes, leaning his face closer. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! I MEANT WITH THE COFFEE!!!"  
Kaiba leaned back and laughed- a good, amused laugh- not too evil, not dorky with snorts and junk, just a nice Kaiba laugh.  
Malik blushed, pulling back away and rubbing the back of his head, averting his embarrassed gaze. "Eto... well, here it is..." He pushed the coffee toward Kaiba, ashamed, and the coffee slushed about before a bit of the steaming liquid rose up- spilling out the side of the cup and streaming down Kaiba's desk until it poured off of the edge, right into Kaiba's lap. Not good.  
"AAAAAH!!!" Kaiba hopped up, having seen it coming a split second before it had actually happened, and barely avoiding the steaming liquid.  
Malik clasped his hands over his mouth, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!"  
"Phew... dodged a bullet there..." Kaiba tugged, uneasily at his collar. "Malik, why do you always do that?"  
"Do what?!!" Malik huffed, offended that Kaiba had thought he'd done it on purpose.  
The blonde blushed as Kaiba's digits traced up from his jaw to his cheek- then to his ear. "You always make such an annoying attempt to make my crotch very hot."  
Malik's eyes widened and his cheeks went crimson as Kaiba leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his lips, moving the fingers of one hand down to Malik's wrists, which he held together, firmly against his desk- behind Malik.  
Malik's eyelids dropped and he tilted his head back and to the side, to allow Kaiba better access to his neck and jaw.  
Kaiba slowly unzipped Malik's purple (NOT WHITE! It's purple, damnit! Color-blind meanie-heads!) half-shirt, before his fingers ran over the Egyptian's tan pecks and abdominals.  
Malik moaned softly, turning to capture Kaiba's lips in a kiss.  
He struggled to bring his hands out from behind his back so he could pleasure the CEO, but Kaiba's grip seemed to deny him even the thought of doing something so... out of line.  
Kaiba groaned as Malik's tongue probed his mouth, the blonde jerking his hips forward against Kaiba's as his fingers toyed with Malik's nipples.  
Finally Kaiba pulled his lips from Malik's, and the boy blushed, panting softly.  
"...Is this another fantacy?" Kaiba whispered with a smirk.  
"Mm... Yes, you're dreaming. Wake up."  
Kaiba pouted and blinked, when he didn't wake up.  
Malik leaned up and kissed his lips gently before pulling back. "Just kidding."  
  
So you want to try out for the job of a computer programmer temp? It's a good job..." Mokuba glanced over the application to the snowy haired boy before him. "....You're more than qualified. Welcome aboard."  
"Thank you." Bakura Ryou smiled, standing and shaking Mokuba's hand.  
"Can you start today?" Mokuba asked.  
"I can start right now, if you'd like." Ryou replied, turning.  
"Down the hall. Third door on the left. Computer module number 607."  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba-sama." Ryou nodded and Mokuba nodded back.  
Ryou turned and blinked when his eyes fell upon a platinum-blonde haired Egyptian.  
Said tanned-skinned duelist looked up, and his eyes widened.  
"Ryou..."  
Ryou smiled, warmly. "Hello, Malik! I'd heard you were working here. Nice to see you again." The boy walked past with a small wave. "Maybe if you ever get a break, we can have lunch together, and get caught up! Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Malik stared ahead at nothingness before swinging around. "Wait! Ry- ou...." He stared as the door closed behind the young teenager. "...I... I found you...."  
His thoughts rewound to no more than half an hour ago. "Oh no!!! Now I'll never... I.. I don't stand a..." Malik dropped to his knees, sadly. "I messed up... again..." 


End file.
